1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a network data processing system and in particular, to programmatically identifying branding within assets in the network data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When assets of a new product are acquired, the assets typically contain branding indicia representative of a company that previously owned the assets. The branding indicia of the previous owner must now be transitioned to the new owners to conform to the requirements of the company belonging to the new owners.
Branding indicia may appear in a variety of forms within a number of types of assets including program code, product and company documentation, and other marketing material including audio and video representations. Branding indicia typically appears in a number of formats including images, text, and graphics including logos, trademarks, slogans, catch phrases, and product names. Identifying, locating and transitioning the branding indicia is a major task for the acquiring company, and the task is mainly a manual process of discovery.